


The Commander's Heart

by MysteriousMew



Series: Future Girl Meets Thedas [1]
Category: Dragon Age, Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Comedy, Cullen needs love, Drama, Eventual Smut, F/M, Future OC, Girl From Future Thedas, M/M, Romance, Shit goes down, Slight Iron Bull/Dorian Parvus, Slight Male Inquisitor/Josephine Montilyet, nice hair
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-05-23 04:24:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6104821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysteriousMew/pseuds/MysteriousMew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, being curious and reckless aren't always the best combination. For Alyssa Grey, it was one of those moments where her curious nature and her reckless habit didn't work in her favor. When a green portal appeared in Central Park, she jumped through without hesitation and ended up in Thedas!<br/>Stuck there, Alyssa joins the Inquisition to help solve the mystery of the Breach and bring peace back to the war-torn land. In between finding a way back to her time and falling in love with the commander, this mage has her hands full!</p><p>Dragon Age Inquisition fanfic. Similar idea to my other fic, The Bull's Flame.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue: Wasting Away

**_What Alyssa Grey looks like ^^^^_ **

* * *

  **The Commander’s Heart**

** Prologue: **

** Wasting Away **

**_53 rd Street, York Avenue, New York…_ **

**_Wednesday, 18 th February 2015…_ **

Checking her gun for the third time, Alyssa went over the plan in her head. In thirty seconds, she and her partner Donson would storm from the south entrance. Entrances north and east were already taken care of by other squads.

“ _Breeching in three, two, one,”_ Sergeant Hills ordered over the ear piece. One look at her brown haired partner before he kicked down the door and she held her gun up.

“Police! Hands up!” Alyssa commanded, pointing her gun at a few of the drug dealers. Before they could reach for their guns, the blonde held up a hand and activated the magnetism through her glove. Several guns flew to her hand and she threw them away.

Seeing no other choice, they slowly went down on their knees and put their hands behind their heads. Several officers handcuffed them, taking them to the squad cars as FBI agents Danvers and Reeds approached them.

“And so the drug smuggling ring comes to an end,” Danvers commented, smiling at Alyssa. The agent’s blue eyes seemed to twinkle at the prospect of their three year operation finally ending.

“And all you had to do was ask for help,” Alyssa pointed out. “You could have had this ended a whole lot sooner.”

Reeds didn’t seem impressed. The dark skinned man crossed his arms over his chest, narrowing his brown eyes at the blonde. Alyssa ignored him as they left the building, letting ESU take over.

However, without a moment’s rest, a call came over the radio that needed her attention.

“ _I repeat: mysterious green portal has just opened up in Central Park. Requesting all mage and magical expert personal immediately.”_

“Detectives Donson and Grey are en route,” Donson answered the call, speeding up through the traffic with the siren blazing. “What do you think it could be?”

“No clue. Not until I get a closer look,” Alyssa answered, going through possible explanations in her head. The long haired, blonde detective was a mage. She had spent her early years studying to control and utilise her magical abilities to assist and protect others.

This meant juggling normal education and magical education. But she had managed it all right and went on to become a cop and later a detective. Alyssa was one of the youngest mage to have been accepted into the police force—at the age of twenty.

She specialised in the storm branch of magic—electricity manipulation to be exact. Each mage was supposed to have a stronger attribute in one of the branches if they wished to join the police.

Upon graduating, the deputy chief gave her a special pair of gloves that reacted to her electrical abilities. It would enhance discharges, activate magnetism, becoming a focal point for electric shields and even served as a defibrillator a few times. Instead of staves of old times, her gloves helped her aim.

As soon as the car pulled into the curb, Alyssa jumped out and jogged over. She found a few officers had blocked the area off.

“Detective Grey—Lightning,” she informed them of her identity, flashing her badge and going under the yellow tape. The green portal stood a little further away, ominously. “Anything come out?”

“No and nothing else has happened since it appeared. Didn’t want to mess with something way over my pay grade,” the male officer smiled a little—trying to make light of the situation.

“Right you were,” she patted his shoulder, striding past and heading towards it. She sensed magicka—high levels of it. It seemed to react to her presence as small green electric bolts spat out and hit the grass.

 _Curiouser and curiouser,_ she thought, letting a few sparks weave through her fingers. Instantly, more lightning spat out. Taking a few steps closer, she lightly stuck a few fingers through and felt a shiver run down her spine.

Pulling her hand back out, the blonde stared in awe at her unharmed fingers. Wiggling them, an idea came to her as she took a couple of steps back.

“I’m gonna try something. Everybody back!” She ordered, jogging towards her partner. Turning, she got into a running stance and sprinted towards the portal. Donson called out to her but she ignored him and burst through the portal.


	2. Chapter One: Bang Bang The Aquairon

** Chapter One: **

** Bang Bang The Aquarion **

**_Haven, Thedas…_ **

**_Two Months After Breach…_ **

She threw the poor soldier over her shoulder, throwing him hard onto the ground. He coughed up a little, having the wind knocked out of him and groaned.

“Recruit! You need to use your weight against her!” Cullen barked, calling the match over and Alyssa helped him to his feet. The commander ordered him to go train with someone else as she approached him. “I appreciate your help, Alyssa.”

“I could always go easier on them,” she offered, putting a hand on her hip. The sounds of swords clashing against each other filled the air. Recruits and soldiers training.

“If you did that then they wouldn’t learn,” he said dismissively, but had a small smile on his face at the idea of her going easy on someone. He noticed a nearby soldier and narrowed his eyes. “You there!”

The soldier in question paused, looking at the commander.

“There’s a shield in your hand. Block with it,” Cullen ordered and gestured to the sparring partner. “If this man were your enemy, you would be dead.”

Nodding, the soldier re-adjusted the shield and resumed sparring.

Cullen shook his head, turning to the lieutenant Templar beside him. “Lieutenant, don’t hold back. The recruits must prepare for a real fight, not a practical one.”

“Yes commander,” the lieutenant saluted and headed off to carry out the orders. Alyssa grabbed the gloves held out to her by the blond male, putting them back on.

“We’ve received a number of recruits—locals from Haven and some pilgrims,” Cullen informed her as she clipped the straps in. “None made _quite_ the entrance you did.”

When Alyssa ran through the portal back in Central Park, she had no idea she would be transported to the mythical land of old—Thedas. Turns out, it _did_ exist and wasn’t a mythical fairy tale.

She had landed in the middle of Redcliffe Castle a year before this one. In the middle of fighting for her life, she encountered a suave mage named Dorian and a rouge tactician named Maxwell. The blonde more or less joined them and found their way back to the current year.

Initially, the leaders of the Inquisition thought she was some spy. Maxwell and Dorian straightened things out—telling them how she fought and aided them. Having the Herald of Andraste on your side carried some weight.

When they allowed her to, she told them of her life, her time and how she got there. Explained everything. Even that she was a mage and was a detective.

Since then, Maxwell took her along on missions and Cullen asked for her assistance in training. But her curious nature had her tracking down any and all leads to discover what caused the Breach and killed the Divine. It was the only way to figure out a way home after all.

With the presence of Tevinter mages in Redcliffe, the cause pointed towards a far more sinister plot. Or, that was what she concluded so far.

“At least I got everyone’s attention,” Alyssa shrugged and he chuckled.

“That you did,” he agreed, unfolding his arms. “I was recruited to the Inquisition in Kirkwall, myself. I was there during the mage uprising—I saw firsthand the devastation it caused.”

She followed as he ambled along, a scout coming up behind and handing him a report.

“Cassandra sought a solution. When she offered me a position, I left the Templars to join her cause,” he continued, scanning over the report. “Now it seems we face something _far_ worse.”

They halted, Cullen looking over the report as she gazed up at the Breach with her arms crossed.

“My own investigations have been slow. Without the technology of my time, I’m reduced to a lot of legwork, history lessons and geography,” Alyssa admitted reluctantly, shoulders slumping a little.

“Regardless, we appreciate your help and expertise in the matter,” Cullen reassured her and she felt a little better. She fiddled with her silver tree of life locket. “The Chantry lost control of both Templars and mages. Now they argue over a new Divine while the Breach remains.”

“Seems like they’ve got their priorities in order,” she commented and he smiled a little. He handed the report back to the waiting messenger before turning back to her.

“The Inquisition could act when the Chantry cannot. Our followers would be part of that. There’s so much we can—” he caught himself, noticing her grinning at his enthusiasm. His cheeks flushed in embarrassment. “Forgive me. I doubt you came here for a lecture.”

Alyssa chuckled. “Not exactly, but it wouldn’t hurt to hear it,” she responded, staring straight at him.

“Another time perhaps,” he laughed, glancing away for a second before locking eyes with her. Alyssa stared back, the corners of her lips twitching into a smile. He cleared his throat, heat rising to his cheeks. “There’s still a lot of work ahead.”

“Commander!” a messenger jogged over towards them. “Ser Rylan has a report on our supply lines.”

They shared a look.

“As I was saying,” he added, grabbing the report. “Planning another trip to the temple?”

Alyssa nodded, putting her hands on her hips. “Even if I go there a hundred times, there will always be _something_ I missed the first time.”

“Take some soldiers with you,” he suggested and saw the annoyed look. “It’s not a question of your abilities, just caution. We wouldn’t anything to happen to you.”

“Fine,” she sighed, waving it off and heading towards her room in the Chantry she shared with Leliana and Josephine.

**oOo**

**_That Evening…_ **

She had returned from her eighth trip to the temple and came up empty handed. Every possible idea or lead was already exhausted and any evidence had been destroyed in the explosion.

“How’d it go?” Varric asked as she walked past, intending to head to her room. Alyssa enjoyed the dwarf’s company and reading his crime novels. He’s asked her a couple of times how someone of her job worked and she told him a couple of things.

“As well as I thought,” she answered, shaking her head, pressing her lips together. “I’ve already exhausted leads, evidence is destroyed and I’m stuck in a world with no technology.”

“Someone’s in a bad mood,” he chuckled and she rolled her eyes.

“It’s the frostbite on my ass,” she shot back, heading back up to the Chantry. Vivienne acknowledged her with a nod and she waved back but was too exhausted to deal with the Loyalist.

As soon as she got into her room, she threw her bag onto the bed and sighed.

 _What am I missing here?_ She wondered, staring at the bag. _Without finding out who blew a hole in the sky, there’s no way for me to return home._

Out of habit, she rummaged through her note book and read the notes. Dorian had given her details about Alexius’s plans for Maxwell. The group were called Venatori—a Tevinter cult that were clearly armed and sowing their way into other nations. Alexius kept mentioning a being called the Elder One.

Realisation struck her as she hurried began creating a crime wall—sticking notes and known persons of interest. When she finished, the door knocked as she stepped back to admire her work.

“Come in,” she called, hearing the door open. “What’s up?”

“I noticed you weren’t celebrating with the rest of us and have come to rectify that,” Dorian declared, stepping into the room. His eyes noticed the notes pinned to the wall and frowned a little. “What’s this?”

“I did a little scrapbooking. Think I’ve got the talent?” she asked as he studied her notes beside her.

“Could use a little work. It just seems bland. Needs some colour,” the mage responded to the banter, his brows furrowed. “Interesting theory. One I’m inclined to agree with.”

Alyssa beamed at his words. “Good thing you agree. It’s so obvious that I’m kicking myself for not working it out sooner.”

“My countrymen would follow after what they thought would restore Tevinter to its former glory. They’re not above stooping to low tactics such as murdering the Divine,” Dorian informed her.

She said nothing, choosing to stare at the board for a few moments before letting out a sigh. Glancing at him, she raised a brow.

“So there’s a celebration happening?” she asked, grinning a little. Dorian smirked, informing her of Maxwell’s success in closing the Breach as they left her room.

She split from Dorian to find Sera and Blackwall. Heading straight towards the tavern, shouts and cheers came from within. Poking her head through the doorway, she spotted the two having a drinking contest.

“Take that piss-head! I’m hardly freakin’ feeling a thing!” Sera cackled, sending the Grey Warden a challenging smirk. Smiling and shaking her head, she left them to their contest. Maryden was strumming _Empress Of Fire_ as the townsfolk danced with each other.

A merry atmosphere.

Alyssa couldn’t hide the smile on her lips, observing quietly until Maxwell approached her. The black haired, long haired male smiled warmly in greeting.

“Dorian finally dragged you out huh?” he asked, a teasing tone in his voice and she rolled her eyes.

“I’m a workaholic,” she shrugged nonchalantly, not really bothered. “I have a new theory.”

“I’m listening,” Maxwell responded, leaning his body forward. It surprised her sometimes how much he listened to her theories. Cassandra and Leliana still skeptical of her.

Pushing that thought aside, she began telling him her train of thought—including Dorian’s confirmation. Maxwell listened, voicing his opinions here and there.

“I’ll bring it up with the others at the next war meeting,” he told her, looking past and smirking at the blonde. “But for now, have fun and celebrate.”

She frowned as he walked away, a slight bounce in his steps. Turning around, she realised what the caused the herald to leave so abruptly.

Cullen smiled at her. “How are you liking the celebrations?” he asked, coming to stand beside her.

“Not the rave I’m used to,” she answered, glancing up at him and smiling a little. “But it’s passable.”

He chuckled. “I’m sure there are a lot of things you’re not used to.”

“Lack of Netflix is a dampener I will admit.”

A hand was held out in her vision and she blinked. Looking at Cullen, she noticed the gentle look he gave her.

“It may not be this Netflix thing—whatever that is. But a dance might suffice?” he asked, looking a little shy and her heart warmed. Without a word, she took his outstretched hand.

They moved to the group of dancing people and began hooking their arms together, moving in a circle. It was nice. Kind of old style too—but nice she had to admit.

And having arm candy didn’t hurt either.

However, the celebrations came to a running halt as warning bells rang throughout Haven. Pulling apart, the two of them stared up ahead, past the gates.

A huge army blanketed the mountain side, torches lit like a thousand fires. Heading straight for the town.

Cullen sprang into action. “Forces approaching! To arms!” he ordered to soldiers nearby. Seeing that was perfectly taken care of, Alyssa turned towards the frightened townsfolk. She ran up to the stone ledge and cupped her hands over her mouth.

“Everyone remain calm!” she shouted, getting their attention. “For your safety, please head to the Chantry immediately!”

Guided by her order, they began moving to the Chantry where the sisters took over their care. When the final woman disappeared into the building, Alyssa joined the others at the gate.

“—The red Templars went to the Elder One,” the blond boy with a large hat informed Maxwell and Cullen as she jogged towards them. “You know him. He knows you. You took his mages. There.”

The three of them followed the boy’s pointed finger, spotting a man with red armour and…a disfigured creature next to him.

“I know that man but this Elder One,” Cullen murmured beside her and she narrowed her eyes. Her mind recalled her notes—the constant mention of the Elder One.

“Didn’t think the leader would show himself so soon,” she said, observing the soldiers marching towards them.

“He’s _very_ angry that you took his mages,” the blond boy continued.

Maxwell turned to the commander expectantly. “Cullen. Give me a plan—anything!”

“Haven is no fortress. If we are to withstand this monster, we must control the battle. Get out there and hit that force with everything you can,” Cullen instructed them before barking orders at the mages.

Alyssa made sure her gloves were on tightly, letting loose a few sparks as she stared right ahead. When the Iron Bull, Varric, Dorian, Cassandra and Solas joined them, they began engaging the enemy.

Solas provided support, creating barriers around them whenever possible as Varric sniped them. Cassandra, Iron Bull and Alyssa engaged the enemy in close combat with the occasional assistance from Maxwell and Dorian.

Alyssa dodged the blade, striking the knight’s chest and discharging some electricity. Since he was wearing a shit ton of metal, her sparks more or less cooked him. More sprung up from behind him and she threw one over her shoulder, punched one in the head and slide underneath another one, sweeping his legs out from underneath him.

Alyssa threw a couple of electric bombs, watching them detonate and killing large groups due to the excessive metal around. The nearby trebuchet began firing and Maxwell called for them. Alyssa and Dorian set up a few static cages to buy them some time as the rogue went over a new plan.

“Dorian, Cassandra, Varric and I will take care of the other trebuchet and get it firing again,” Maxwell informed them. “Can you three stay here and make sure no red Templars capture this one?”

“On it boss,” Iron Bull answered for the three of them. Splitting up, they resumed engaging. Iron Bull would knock over nearby ones and intimidate them due to his large size whilst Alyssa took out larger groups with her electrical sticky bombs and discharges. Solas provided cover and established elemental traps.

Alyssa managed to dodge a lot of the attacks until an archer’s arrow grazed her arm and she clutched it. Before she could kill him, Solas froze him and shattered his body.

“Are you okay?” the elf called in concern as she hurled an orb of pure electricity at a nearby enemy.

“I’ll live,” she responded just as a rumbling sound shook the ground. Glancing up, they witnessed an avalanche burying the entire army—ensuring no survivors. She breathed a sigh of relief, sharing a grin at the Qunari who jogged over to her.

Unfortunately, the moment was short lived by a deafening screech.

* * *

**Songs: Bang Bang by Jessie J, Ariana Grande and Nicki Minaji. Sousei no Aquarion by Akino.**

**Hopefully you guys enjoy this chapter and see more of Alyssa's personality. And none of the characters are too OOC. Hopefully. A girl can hope right?**

 


	3. Chapter Two - Bang My Everlasting

** Chapter Two: **

** Bang My Everlasting **

**_A Few Hours Later…_ **

Her mind went over what had happened. Like a million times over. Wondering what she could have done differently. How many more people she could have saved instead of leaving them to die.

Closing her eyes, it was like she could hear their screams.

Feel the heat from the flames at the back of her neck.

Smell the blood in the air.

“You doing okay there?”

Alyssa blinked, snapping out of it and gazed up to see Blackwall looking at her in concern. Mustering up a small smile, she gave a half-half gesture with her hand.

“Just running scenarios in my head,” she answered as he took a seat next to her on the ground by the fire. She hugged her knees close to her chest. “At least that’s a party no one will forget for a while.”

He stared at her for a moment, eyes searching hers. Her green eyes stared at the fire, flames flicking in reflection. She hated herself for holding back. There were lives she could have saved if she didn’t pull back her magic.

That was one of the few rules drilled into a mage’s head if they wanted to integrate into society. After the devastation caused in World War Two by mages recruited on both sides, the UN established an international law. All mages must wear a nullifier band in order to keep their powers in check.

It allowed them to still use magic, but locked away the destruction they could cause. However, if one entered a job that required it, the band’s magical properties were loosened a little.

Alyssa’s eyes glanced down at her right hand. Slowly, she removed the glove and stared at the silver class ring with an amethyst stone, sparkling against the flames. Serving as a reminder of what was locked away.

“It never really stuck to me how real this place is. Dragons, Grey Wardens, Archdemons,” Alyssa spoke suddenly, letting out a breath. “To me, this place was always a myth.”

Blackwall nodded, understanding what she meant. “Seeing that beast frightened you.”

“Dragons are fairy tales or fantasy subjects. Something that fascinates and terrifies people. We— _I_ never gave it a second thought in my little bubble of ignorance,” she agreed, leaning her head back and staring up at the stars. They were clearer than the ones back home. Probably because pollution hadn’t occurred yet.

“You know, I often forget you’re a mage,” Blackwall confessed and she blinked, frowning a little and looking at him. “For one, you don’t carry a staff and don’t look like an apostate or a circle mage.”

“We don’t have circles. Just colleges or boarding schools. And no Templars either.”

The Grey Warden frowned. “What keeps the mages in check from becoming abominations?” he asked, leaning forward. She was about to answer when Varric sauntered over, plopping himself next to her.

“I’m curious about this too, Storm,” the dwarf commented and she rolled her eyes at the nickname he had insisted upon giving her. When he asked why she laughed the first time, she told him about a comic book character with that name.

“There are Overseers in each college or boarding school. They are mages with the capabilities to take away a person’s magic permanently,” she explained and Varric hummed beside her.

“Like making someone Tranquil,” he said but by the look of confusion, it dawned on him. “You don’t know what that is?”

“It’s a last ditch effort to keep a mage from becoming an abomination. Cuts off their magic but leaves them emotionless,” Blackwall answered and Alyssa’s eyes widened in horror.

“That’s sickening,” she swallowed, hugging her knees tighter. “No, the process only has one side-effect and it’s rare. Amnesia. But after World War Two, an international law was created to ensure further safety. All mages are required to wear nullification bands.”

“The ring?” Varric guessed and she nodded, showing it to him. He studied it, turning her finger over gently, staring at the inscriptions. “What language is this?”

“A mixture of Latin and Old Norse,” she answered, withdrawing her hand and throwing her glove back on. “The ring locks away most of my abilities.”

 _Something that could have saved lives tonight,_ a grim reminder passed through her head, her fist clenching tightly.

**oOo**

**_A Week Later, Skyhold…_ **

She sat on the stone railings on the battle mounts, reading a book Dorian had dared her to read. One of Varric’s romance serials. Apparently hard-ass Cassandra is a secret fan. Alyssa was curious as to what made them so great that the Seeker would read them.

“You’re making me nervous.”

Alyssa glanced up from the book, spotting Cullen walking towards her with his brows furrowed, a tired smile on his face. The entire move to the fortress Solas knew was hard enough, add on ensuring the place was secure and serving as the commander, no wonder the man looked exhausted.

“How so?” she asked, putting the piece of paper into the book and closing it.

“Sitting on there when there’s a chance you could fall,” he answered, standing next to her with his hands on the stone. “I heard Dagna experimented with your gloves.”

Alyssa grinned at that. She thought the dwarf arcanist was brilliant and allowed her to fiddle with her gloves and answered all questions. In turn, she made some modifications to the gloves: by adding a metal launcher.

It was made from thick chains, allowing her to climb and scale tall buildings or surfaces. The blonde even has been working on utilising it in battle. The chains were made from some kind of ore that reacted positively with electricity.

“I can now go abseiling whenever I want,” Alyssa commented, launching the hook a little before recoiling it back. Cullen seemed impressed and silence fell upon them. “Our escape from Haven. It was close.”

Swallowing, she gazed at those golden eyes that always set her heart fluttering like a school girl. “I’m glad you made it.”

“As am I,” he trailed off, glancing away. Thinking he wasn’t going to say anything else, she hopped down and went to walk past but was stopped by him grabbing her wrist. “I will not allow the events at Haven to happen again. You have my word.”

Those golden eyes seemed so strong, pulling her in. His hand engulfed her wrist with warmth. The spell was shattered by her noticing a soldier going over the edge behind Cullen.

Alyssa dashed towards him and jumped over the edge without hesitation. Activating the launcher, she caught the soldier by his waist and shot another one at the stone railing. It sunk itself in, halting their descent.

“Help me!” the soldier shouted, flailing about and Alyssa winced at the weight.

“Stop moving!” she ordered but it fell on deaf ears. She looked up, finding Cullen barking orders at soldiers to assist but with how much this guy weighed, she hoped she could hold out.

“We’re pulling you up! Just hold on!” Cullen called out to them. She felt the chain shift and was slowly being pulled up. With a few soldiers and Cullen, they were brought back up to the battle mounts unharmed. Well, mostly. Her arms were sore from the strain but other than that, she was fine. “Are you all right?”

She nodded, rubbing her arm. “Yeah but maybe put in the word to the builders to make sure the battle mounts are more secure,” she answered, watching as another soldier calmed him down.

Shaking her head, she grabbed her book and left for them to deal with it. There was nothing else she could say or do. Wandering over to the stables, she noticed the roof seemed good to sit on.

She jumped down and landed steadily on her feet, checking and finding it held her weight. Smiling to herself, she laid down and resumed reading with the sunlight hitting her.

**oOo**

**_A Few Days Later…_ **

She was pinning up the last note on her small board in Cullen’s office when the commander and the Inquisitor walked in. Upon moving to Skyhold, Maxwell suggested that she moved her investigations into Cullen’s office. The commander didn’t seem to mind her presence and agreed to it.

“Morning you two. Found something interesting?” she asked, raising a brow and heading towards Cullen’s desk.

“Indeed. I’ve found where the red Templars came from. Therinfal Redoubt,” Cullen informed them both.

Alyssa recognised the name and noticed Maxwell didn’t. “Therinfal is a fortress in Ferelden and once served as a training facility for the Seekers of Truth. It was abandoned later due to financial issues,” she explained to the brunette who looked surprised.

“And you know this how?” the Free Marcher asked as she shrugged her shoulders with her arms crossed.

“I read it in a book. Figured since I’m stuck here might as well read up on Thedas,” Alyssa responded, glancing at Cullen and finding him gazing at her.

Quickly clearing his throat, Cullen resumed speaking. “The knights were fed red lyrium until they turned into monsters. Samson took over after their corruption was complete.”

“How do you know Samson?” Maxwell inquired.

“He was a Templar in Kirkwall, until he was expelled from the order. I knew he was an addict, but this…” the commander shook his head, disgust painted onto his face. “Red lyrium is nothing like the lyrium given by the Chantry. Its power comes with a terrible madness.”

“The proof swarmed Haven,” Alyssa muttered, swallowing hard at the brief memory. “We can’t let them gain strength.”

“Exactly,” Cullen agreed. “The red Templars still require lyrium. If we find their source, we can weaken them _and_ their leader. Caravans of red lyrium are being smuggled along trade roads. Investigating them could lead to where it’s being mined.”

Maxwell nodded and glanced at Alyssa. “Think you can handle it?” he asked her.

Alyssa pursed her lips, staring at Cullen. “No bigger than busting a drug ring. Give me a day to go over everything and I’ll head out,” she finally answered, moving her eyes away from Cullen to the Inquisitor.

“I’ll have some soldiers join you,” Cullen said but she shook her head. “Anything connected to Samson will be well guarded.”

“Which is why a small team of three will work best. Busting in will only frighten them and make the operation harder to find. But if I observed, grabbed the necessities and left then no alarms will be raised,” the blonde explained to both of them. Maxwell seemed fine and Cullen reluctantly agreed.

“I’ll leave you to it. I’ve got another matter to attend to. You two can handle this,” Maxwell patted her shoulder, leaving the office and the two of them alone.

Her green eyes glanced at him. “You and Samson seem to have some personal history,” she noted and Cullen sighed.

“When I arrived in Kirkwall, Samson and I shared quarters. He seemed a decent man, at first,” he replied, sitting down at his desk. “Knight-Commander Meredith later expelled Samson for ‘erratic behaviour’. He ended up begging on Kirkwall’s streets. He committed further crimes, but managed to evade the Order’s justice. Now he serves as Corypheus’s loyal general.”

Her brows furrowed a little, drawing up an internal profile of Samson in her head. “Why do you think he joined him?”

“He had a chronic lyrium addiction. He spent every last coin buying it from local smugglers. Perhaps Corypheus flattered his vanity, gave him purpose as well as lyrium,” Cullen offered the theory and she slowly nodded.

“Maybe it’s also a way to punish the order that threw him out. Turning them into monsters is a sure way to get revenge,” she suggested as he shrugged his shoulders.

“Perhaps that’s all it took.”

Alyssa sighed, gently rubbing her face with her hands. “I’d almost pity him but he had choices,” she muttered, turning away and grabbing a piece of paper. She began jotting down everything that was just said about Samson and adding a few more notes on the red Templar page.

* * *

**Songs: Bang My Head by David Guetta ft. Sia. Everlasting by Kylee**

 


	4. Chapter Three: Confident Piece By Piece

** Chapter Three: **

** Confident Piece By Piece **

**_Three Days Later…_ **

**_Emerald Graves…_ **

Her chain embedded itself into his chest, killing the red Templar. Digging her feet into the ground, she used her strength to throw him at one that was engaged with Varric.

“Varric move!” Alyssa ordered and the dwarf did a roll tuck away. Her dead knight knocked into the other one, throwing them onto the ground. Without wasting a second, she sent sparks of electricity down the chain, shocking the other one.

Varric shot him in the head and they both withdrew just as Blackwall stabbed the last one and shoved him away. Seeing as the danger had past, he sheathed his sword.

“This is the last caravan Leliana’s spies spotted,” the warrior stated as they rummaged through the campsite. Alyssa found a letter tucked away in a bag and grabbed it.

**_Beware that red lyrium. Our mage claims it’s much more potent than the blue. “Like serving brandy in an ale tankard,” he said. Two nights later, he went crazy, frothing and screaming. We had to lock him in the warehouse. Looks like lyrium madness, but comes on faster._ **

**_It’s not all bad. Our new client, Samson, has his agents_ ** **buying _anyone who gets sick—for gold. When they brought the mage, I asked why; Samson’s people said, “to make something better of him.” For what they’re paying, he must have something bloody spectacular lined up._**

**_Have the men be extra careful around the crates. Tell me if any comes down sick. Keep the why to yourselves._ **

**_Kells._ **

Lips pursed into a thin line, Alyssa re-read it again for any clues. She could hear Varric and Blackwall move around before she rose to her feet.

“Anything useful?” Blackwall asked as she stuffed the letter into her pouch.

“More insight on how dangerous red lyrium is and more names,” she answered, glancing at the camp once more. “Nothing that directly says where they’re getting the shipment from. Definitely not the Deep Roads though.”

“Curly will have some idea,” Varric suggested. “We might as well head back and get the smugglers to Leliana as soon as possible.”

“Agreed,” she nodded as they began heading back towards the Inquisition camp. As soldiers began making preparations for transporting the smugglers, Varric began asking her about her job.

“Why are you so interested?” she asked, climbing up onto her horse.

“My editor suggested I write another crime serial and who better to give me material than someone who lived that life,” Varric grinned as she rolled her eyes.

“I better be in the acknowledgements,” Alyssa warned half-heartedly as they began heading back to Skyhold.

“Front page and everything,” the dwarf responded, riding beside her. “Now, how’d it all start?”

**oOo**

**_Three Days Later…_ **

**_Skyhold…_ **

“Lock them up and alert Leliana of their presence,” Alyssa ordered a nearby soldier as they escorted the two prisoners away.

“Right away ma’am,” he pounded his arm against his chest and walked away. Alyssa figured that was the ye old version of a salute and took it as such. It made her wonder what was her official position in the Inquisition.

 _I’ll have to ask Maxwell. Or maybe Cullen might have some idea,_ she thought, heading to their shared office. At the thought of the blond, her heart fluttered a little. She found Cullen attractive in a sort of boy-scout-who-is-a-monster-in-the-sheets. Something she was intrigued to find out first hand.

Knocking once, she opened the door and found Cullen looking over some documents, resting his head on one hand. Hearing the door, he glanced up and sat up straighter.

“Alyssa. How was your investigation?” he asked as she handed him the letters uncovered from each camp.

“I also brought back two smugglers for interrogation. Destroyed the caravans as well,” she informed him with her arms crossed over her chest. “The letters indicate that their supply isn’t coming from the Deep Roads.”

“Which doesn’t narrow it down,” he sighed, putting the letters down and rubbing his face. She noticed the slight bags under his eyes and how tired he looked. “We’ll just have to wait for Leliana’s people to interrogate the smugglers.”

She nodded in agreement. “Why don’t you take a break?” she suggested but he shook his head.

“I’ve got reports to look over,” Cullen told her and she raised a brow.

“You can get back to them later. Just come with me,” Alyssa reached over and grabbed his wrist, forcing him to stand up. When Cullen began to protest, she reminded him that he was no good to anyone dead tired. Seeing she was right, he quieted down and allowed her to take him to the stable roof.

“Here?” he asked dubiously as she stepped onto it and began walking up to the top.

“Don’t knock it until you try it!” Alyssa called over her shoulder, arriving at the top and looked back. Cullen was slowly joining her and they sat up on the top, gazing out at the mountains. The sun was overhead perfectly, bringing warmth with its gentle rays.

Cullen laid back, sighing a little and she watched as he visibly relaxed.

“You can start singing me my praises anytime now,” she teased and he chuckled.

“No wonder you come up here often. It is relaxing…despite the smell,” his nose wrinkled a little and she hugged her knees close to her chest.

“You get used to it,” she replied. They stayed there in silence, content with listening to the bustling of the Inquisition around them. A thought came to her and she sparred a glance at the commander. “Did you leave anyone behind in Kirkwall?”

“No. I fear I made few friends there. And my family’s in Ferelden,” Cullen answered. Her heart thudded and she swallowed.

“No one special caught your interest?”

He opened his eyes, staring up at her. “Not in Kirkwall. What about you?”

She blinked. “Friends and family. Wonder how Donson is doing without me,” she broke off, frowning a little.  Since coming here, Alyssa had avoided thinking about her situation. Content with pushing it to the back of her mind. But now, homesickness seeped into her stomach and she hugged her knees tighter.

Sensing this, Cullen cleared his throat. “You know, I’d gotten used to mages disliking me on principle. Vivienne’s views on Templars are…surprisingly traditional,” he brought up, changing the subject.

“I’ve never disliked you on principle,” Alyssa commented, smiling down at him as his ears turned slightly red.

“Oh, um…thank you,” Cullen muttered, unable to look at her. Silence fell on them again until she remembered an earlier thought. When she brought it up, Cullen frowned a little. “Well you’re…”

“Exactly.”

He sat up, rubbing his chin in thought. “Perhaps you could be a captain? You are more than capable of giving orders, you have military experience. I’ll bring it up at the next war meeting.”

She nodded and noticed a messenger heading into the office. “Your duty calls,” she informed him, pointing out the messenger.

“As it does,” he sighed and rose to his feet. His golden brown eyes focused on her and he smiled softly. “Thank you for this, Alyssa.”

“My pleasure Cullen,” she smiled back and watched him go.

**oOo**

**_Two Days Later…_ **

Stepping out of the dungeons, Alyssa breathed in the fresh air, grinning to herself. After being ruthlessly interrogated by her, the smugglers gave up the munch needed information. The source of their red lyrium.

Wanting to inform Cullen, she searched around and found him in the gardens with Dorian. Drawing closer, she saw them playing what looked like chess.

“—Gloat all you like. I have this one,” Cullen declared and Dorian raised a brow at him.

“Are you _sassing_ me commander? I didn’t know you had it in you,” the mage commented, clearly amused by it.

Cullen shook his head. “Why do I even—Alyssa,” he was surprised to see her walking towards them.

“Leaving, are you?” Dorian grinned. “Does this mean I win?”

Cullen shot him a look as Alyssa chuckled, leaning against the column with her arms crossed over her chest.

“Are you two playing nice?” she asked as Dorian winked at her.

“I’m _always_ nice,” the Tevinter mage stated, moving a piece as Cullen stared at the board in thought. It seemed like chess, just different pieces. “You need to come to terms with my inevitable victory. You’ll feel much better.”

“Really? Because I just won,” Cullen moved a piece and sat back, smirking at the mage who scowled. “And I feel fine.”

“Don’t get smug. There will be no living with you,” Dorian muttered, rising to his feet and leaving the garden. Alyssa shook her head, amused by Dorian’s unsportsmen like behaviour.

“I should return to my duties…unless you care for a game?” Cullen asked, drawing her attention back onto him. Alyssa glanced at the board, finding instead of squares it was hexagons.

“If you don’t mind explaining it to me along the way,” she answered, sitting down as Cullen reset the board. As he did, he talked about his family a little, musing on memories.

“As a child, I played this with my sister. She would get this stuck-up grin whenever she won—which was _all_ the time,” the blond reminisced, wearing a fond smile. “My brother and I practiced together for weeks. The look on her face the day I finally won…”

“Sounds like fun,” she said as he finished setting up the board.

“Between serving with the Templars and the Inquisition, I haven’t seen them in years. I wonder if she still plays,” he paused, sitting back a little.

Alyssa got curious. “You have siblings?” she questioned and he nodded.

“Two sisters and a brother,” the commander answered and quickly explained how the game was played. The more he talked, the quicker she realised it was just like chess with only a few different rules.

Knowing this, they began to play.

“Where are your siblings now?” Alyssa asked, moving a pawn.

“They moved to South Reach after the blight. I do not write them as often as I should,” Cullen told her, moving a piece of his own. “Do you have siblings?”

Alyssa nodded, moving another piece. “Three older brothers and one younger sister.”

“Any of them mages as well?”

“My eldest brother is. He and I were the only ones to inherit our grandfather’s magic,” she said, watching as Cullen captured a piece. “We used to spend the summer with him, learning and competing against each other.”

They continued to play, making small talk along the way. Despite the game, Alyssa was having fun. Imagine that.

“This is the longest we’ve gone without discussing work. I appreciate the distraction,” Cullen disclosed and she glanced up from the board, finding his eyes softened.

“Same here. We should spend more time together that doesn’t involve work,” she suggested, sitting back as he contemplated his next move.

“I’d like that,” Cullen agreed.

“Me too.”

Cullen nodded, staring at the board with a warm smile. “You said that.”

Her brows furrowed a little at that. Realising he had spoken out loud, Cullen quickly changed subjects. In three moves, Cullen had won the game, sporting a grin.

“And this one is mine,” Cullen declared a little smugly and she rolled her eyes.

“Don’t get smug. You won against a beginner,” she pointed out, a little sore that she had lost. Okay, so she was a little competitive at things. But chess or whatever they called this game, wasn’t her strong point.

“And it feels great,” Cullen said, chuckling a little at her.

“How’s your head? Not feeling too big?”

* * *

**Songs: Confident by Demi Lovato. Piece By Piece by Kelly Clarkson.**

 


	5. Chapter Four: Shout Out And Fly

** Chapter Four: **

** Shout Out And Fly **

**_Two Weeks Later…_ **

She threw him over her shoulder, slamming his back into the ground and knocking the air out of him. The soldier winced, groaning in pain as others laughed and cheered around them.

“Captain Grey takes the win,” Varric announced, standing on top of a box so everyone could see him. “Is there anyone else who wishes to challenge her?”

“I do,” a voice called and the crowd parted to let Blackwall through. Alyssa raised a brow, giving him a once over as she thought of a plan. Having watched Blackwall spar before, she remembered how strong he was. Once she had caught the Warden having an arm wrestling match with the Iron bull.

 _He’s got the strength, stamina and he’s durable. Flexibility and speed should do the trick,_ Alyssa analysed, stretching her arms a little. “What’ll this be? Win number twenty? What do I get?” she asked Varric.

“My everlasting respect,” Varric answered with a grin. “Hero, this is strictly hand to hand fight only. No going for the eyes or delicate areas.”

“Your reign is about to end, Alyssa,” Blackwall stated, getting into a fighting stance that was similar to boxing.

“Just don’t get pissed when I kick your ass,” the blonde shot back as Varric declared the match had begun. She burst forward and faked a punch, choosing to slide under and sweep his legs out from under him. Blackwall fell onto his back and she stepped back, allowing him to get up.

He narrowed his eyes, throwing a punch. She blocked two but missed one and he managed to get her in her stomach. Grunting, Alyssa jumped back to get some distance between them.

They began circling each other, waiting to see what the other would do.

 _He’s definitely got the strength. That punch hurt,_ she bit her bottom lip, keeping an eye on him. _Budokon will probably work._

Blackwall attacked, striking at her shoulder. Alyssa ducked in time and grabbing his arm. Using it as an anchor, she swung around his back and captured his head in between her thighs. Using the momentum, she threw him onto his stomach. Grasping his arm behind his back, she captured him into a hold, straining it.

“I can’t move!” Blackwall complained and she tightened it.

“Do you give up?” she asked, twisting his hand a little. Blackwall refused until she made it unbearable, forcing him to concede. Releasing him, she helped the grey warden up onto his feet. “You got me good there Blackwall.”

“Still not enough,” he grunted, rubbing his arm as soldiers cheered.

“You okay? I didn’t hurt you did I?” she asked, frowning a little but he waved it off.

“The only thing that’s hurt is my pride and I’ll get over it,” the warrior reassured her, grudgingly as the crowd dispersed to get on with their duties for the day.

“I didn’t realise you could move like that,” Varric commented, jumping off of the box. “Think I could borrow that for my next book?”

Alyssa raised a brow. “How would you even describe that?” she asked, genuinely curious. As Varric launched into his description, she noticed a certain blond heading into her office.

Ever since the chess game, Alyssa had felt as if they were growing closer. Whether it was organising troops or tactics, to reading reports and sharing thoughts on certain situations.

The mage’s heart fluttered whenever Cullen smiled. Her stomach did flips when he gazed at her. She…she _felt_ something for him. Cared about him, more than she should in her situation.

“—Storm?” Varric waved his hand, catching her attention. “You okay? I didn’t think Hero hit you that hard.”

“I’m fine. Just remembered there’s something I’ve got to do,” she responded, moving past and heading towards the stairs. She jogged up both flights, walking past a few soldiers who bowed their heads in acknowledgement.

Opening the door, she found Cullen discussing something with a lieutenant. The commander glanced up at the sound of the door opening and found her standing there.

“Alyssa,” Cullen greeted with a small smile. “I thought you’d still be thrashing the men.”

Rubbing the back of her neck, she laughed a little. “Stopping at twenty might salvage some prides that were broken.”

“I think some might understand why you’re a captain,” the lieutenant chimed in, thanking Cullen and disappearing out of the office.

Taking this opportunity, she gestured to the door. “Could we talk? Alone if possible.”

“Alone?” his eyes widened for a split second before he cleared his throat. “I mean, of course.”

Cullen followed as they left the office, walking along the ramparts. Alyssa was so focused on what she was going to say that she missed whatever Cullen said.

“What?” she blinked, snapping back. Cullen was rubbing the back of his neck, clearly nervous. That made her feel a little bit better.

“It’s…there was something you wished to discuss,” he reminded her and she nodded.

“Cullen, I care about you and…” she broke off, trying to find the right words. Then panicked a little, thinking maybe he wasn’t into mages. Into _her_.

“What’s wrong?”

  _You’re a grown woman Alyssa. Man up and just confess!_

“You left the Templars, but do you trust mages? Could you think of me as anything more?” Alyssa inquired, staring up at him. She watched as his brows furrowed a little.

“I could. I mean,” he caught himself. “I do…think of you. And what I might say in this sort of situation.”

Her heart thudded.

“What’s stopping you?” she asked, leaning against the rampart.

“You’re from the future. And we’re at war. And you…I didn’t think it was possible,” Cullen confessed. She stared at him, eyes widened a little. All she could think about was the fact that he _liked_ her. He was returning her feelings.

Alyssa smiled. “And yet I’m still here,” she reminded him as he stepped closer, closing the gap between them.

“So you are…it seems too much to ask. But I want too—” he murmured, leaning forward. Alyssa closed her eyes, waiting for the kiss when a voice called out to Cullen. They both froze for a moment and the commander cursed under his breath. Alyssa hung her head, a little embarrassed and refused to look away from the ground.

“You wanted a copy of Sister Leliana’s report,” the messenger said.

“What?” Cullen demanding sharply, turning to face him.

“Sister Leliana’s report. You wanted it delivered without delay,” the messenger repeated and was met with silence. Alyssa lightly scratched her nose, suddenly finding the stone fascinating. “Or…to your office…right.”

When she heard the hurried footsteps fade away, Alyssa released the breath she had been holding.

 _Well, that could’ve gone better,_ she thought, a little bitter. “Look, if you need too—” she started to say but let out a surprised gasp when Cullen took her face into his hands and pressed his lips against hers.

Alyssa was stunned for a few seconds before closing her eyes and relaxing into the kiss. His lightly stubbled mouth brushed up against her chin, tickling her slightly. His tongue probed her lips and she opened them, allowing him further access.

They pulled away, panting a little and Alyssa was sure her cheeks were red.

“I’m sorry,” Cullen apologised, his eyes staring at hers worriedly. “That was, um…really nice.”

A smile tugged at her lips. “I believe that was a kiss. But I can’t be sure, it’s all a blur,” she teased and he chuckled.

“Yes. Well,” he brought his lips down for another one.

**oOo**

**_Three Days Later…_ **

**_Skyhold…_ **

“Have a thing for strapping young Templars, I see.”

Alyssa glanced up from her meal as Dorian, Sera and Iron Bull planted themselves at her table with Varric. The dwarf in question had been in the middle of writing his newest crime serial, often pausing to ask her a question.

She raised a brow, knowing exactly what the Tevinter mage was speaking of. And by the shit eating grin worn by the Qunari and elf, he had told them.

“What’s this about?” she asked, slightly amused as he waved it off.

“Oh, nothing. Just something I find rather adorable about you,” Dorian reassured her as Sera snorted.

“He’s talkin’ bout your Cullen-Wullen,” she frowned for a second. “Cully-Wully?”

“Second one works,” Varric offered his opinion as Sera smirked at her.

“Lots of men under that one. Needs a woman over him. Because positions,” the blonde elf continued as Alyssa scooped up some more of her stew.

“Actually he’s above me in the regard,” the blonde mage casually commented, making Varric and the Iron Bull bark with laughter and Sera cackle. They talked a little before they heard ruckus coming from outside of the tavern.

“That can’t be good,” Dorian frowned as a soldier burst through the door and looked around frantically. When his eyes met hers, he raced over, face a little pale.

“Captain! The mages and Templars are fighting outside!” he exclaimed as they rose to their feet. Alyssa’s jaw clenched as she marched outside and found scorched marks on the ground. Eyes following the marks, they fell walked over to the edge and found two mages facing off against five Templars by the gate.

Each side had their respected weapons drawn. The mage knew what the argument was most likely about and shook her head.

“Ensure all civilians are kept away,” Alyssa ordered the soldier before swinging over the edge and jumping down. Her feet landed on the ground and she marched over. “Break it up before someone gets hurts.”

“Someone already got hurt, mage,” one Templar sneered at the sight of her and she merely glared. It was a known fact that some of the Templar weren’t happy with her being a captain due to her magical abilities. But since the Inquisitor and the commander were firm on their orders, none openly insulted her. At least, not while the leaders were around.

“And let’s make sure no one else does. Now put your weapons away. All of you,” she ordered, giving both parties a firm look. In the corner of her eye, she could see a sword raised at her. Activating the magnetism in her glove, she simply held it back. “Attacking a captain is a serious offense. Withdraw your weapon before this gets ugly.”

“The only offense made was giving you a positon,” another Templar spat at her feet as the others held their swords towards her. Seeing there was only one way to settle this without magic, she stepped back.

“Fine. You want me to prove myself? Five on one,” she challenged them, catching their attention. “No magic. You can use your swords. If you’re knocked down once, you lose. If I win, you _will_ show the proper respect garnered to one of my position and leave the mages alone.”

“And when you lose?” the leader asked and her lips twitched. He seemed so certain that it was almost laughable.

“Then I will no longer be a captain. Do you agree to the terms?” she asked, releasing her grip on the sword and putting her hands on her hips. The five of them shared looks before agreeing.

“Are you sure about this, Storm?” Varric asked, looking a little concerned as she handed him her gloves. “There are others ways to solve this.”

“The root of the problem is that a mage holds a military position. So I just have to show them that I can keep it without magic,” she answered simply as they got into position. _Aikido should do the trick. Just disarm, dodge, and redirect._

The Iron Bull called out the rules before counting down. When he announced it was starting, she allowed them to strike first. When the first one struck, she side-stepped and kicked the sword out of his hand.

She didn’t have enough time to deal with him as two more came at her. Grabbing the arm of one, she used it as an anchor to swing around and kick the third one behind the head. The force caused the second one to land flat on his back.

Kicking away the three swords, she narrowly missed most of the fourth blade but her cheek was sliced a little in the process. Ignoring the paper cut burn feeling on her cheek, Alyssa disarmed and threw him over her shoulder.

Jumping back, she stared hard at the last Templar who had wisely held back and observed her. After seeing her easily disarming his companions, he probably expected some flashing from her. Some hidden move.

 _Nah. Let’s go nice and simple,_ she decided, striding towards him. Caught slightly off guard, he got into a firm stance but she dropped to the ground. Swinging her legs, she swept him off of his legs and watched as he fell hard onto his back.

Groaning, he slowly sat up, gripping his sword tightly.

“Don’t even think about it,” Iron Bull warned, his spy training picking up on what the guy had been about to do. “You all lost fair and square.”

Alyssa stared down at him as he glanced up at her, suddenly afraid. She did have the higher ground. A simple kick to the head could knock him out. After what he and his buddies did, it’d be justice.

 _No. It’s not the message you want to send;_ she shook her head. “I don’t care whether you like me or not. All I ask is that you respect me as a human being. No different from you,” she said before taking a small step back and headed over to the dwarf.

“How long do you think it’ll take the advisors to hear about this?” Alyssa asked, accepting her gloves and putting them back on as the five of them headed back to the tavern.

“They already know,” Maxwell suddenly spoke up, scaring her as she swore, flinching a little at the sudden appearance of the Inquisitor. “Nice work settling it though. But you should probably see a healer about that.”

She lightly touched the cut and winced a little at the slight burn of pain. “I’ll heal it later. Were there any causalities?”

“Only the ground. Thankfully,” he glanced over his shoulder. Her eyes followed, finding both the commander and Cassandra chewing the Templars out. “Poor morons.”

“I didn’t realise how bad the relationship between them was. The hatred between mages and Templars,” Alyssa corrected herself when Maxwell raised a brow in question. “I’ve heard from Leliana and got a rough idea from Cullen’s perspective.”

He nodded in agreement, observing the mages healing themselves. “Witnessing it is something entirely different.”

**oOo**

**_That Evening…_ **

“Here are the reports you requested, captain,” the messenger handed her a couple pieces of paper. She flicked through, finding several reports and notes made by Leliana’s spies. “Is there anything else you need me to do?”

“I’m good. Does the Iron Bull know of the job?” she asked and he nodded. “Then I’m all set. Thank you.”

He bowed before leaving the office.

Sighing, she headed to Cullen’s desk and sat down in the large seat. Getting comfortable, the blonde began reading the reports. Scouts had reported hearing strange cries coming from inside the building and investigated. Never to be seen from again. They had sent another scouting party to find them but only one returned.

**_The horrors I witnessed will haunt me until the day I die._ **

That was a line that stuck out to her like a sore thumb. Biting her bottom lip, she shuffled through papers until she found the history on the place in question.

**_Chateau d’Onterre is a vast estate in the Dales and was once the seat of House d’Onterre. However, it was abandoned many years ago under suspicious circumstances._ **

The report went on to mention a brief history of the family but nothing else of interest. Alyssa had been so absorbed into her investigation that she had failed to notice a certain blond in the room. Only when Cullen placed his hands on the desk did she refocus.

“Cullen? When did you get here?” she asked, blinking a little. He said nothing, choosing to reach out and touch her cheek. The scratch. “Oh, right. Forgot about that.”

“I’m glad it’s just a minor scratch,” he said, withdrawing his hand and allowed her to heal it. “I never realised that you were under scrutiny. You should have said something.”

“If I did than they would never see me as anything more than a mage who can’t fight her own battles,” she pointed out, leaning back in the chair. “This is _really_ comfortable by the way.”

His lips twitched. “Are you going to get out of my seat anytime soon?”

“Nah. It’s my hostage now. You’ll to negotiate for its freedom,” Alyssa informed him in a mock serious tone, resting her hands behind her head. “I demand a kiss.”

“You drive a hard bargain, Alyssa,” Cullen moved around the desk and leaned down, lightly pressing his lips against hers. When he was about to pull away, she grabbed his face in her hands and pulled him back down.

One kiss was not enough.

* * *

**Songs: Orion de Shout Out by Kishou Taniyama and Fly by Nikki Minja ft. Rhianna**

 


	6. Chapter Five: Guren no Golden

** Chapter Five: **

** Guren No Golden **

**_Three Days Later…_ **

She stared at the chateau from afar, studying the building’s structure. Honestly, she had no idea what she was looking for. Dorian and Solas seemed to believe a demon was inhabiting the abandoned place.

Which meant dealing with undead possibly.

Temptation to scale the walls by herself nagged at the back of her mind. She could be really quick. In and out. No worries.

_Be safe. We don’t know what’s in there._

Letting out a breath, she turned away. Honestly, Cullen’s words probably saved her from doing something stupid. Words like ‘don’t be reckless’ and ‘think first’ were among the first things he had drilled into her when she had first arrived. After all, being reckless was what had gotten her stuck into the past.

Climbing down the tree, she landed with a thud and jogged back towards the camp. Cole had been waiting for her, sticking out amongst the members of the Charger’s. The spirit boy didn’t freak her out like Sera or bothered her like Vivienne. He just seemed innocent. Something she found adorable.

Although someone needed to put a damn bell on him before she accidentally electrocuted him. The amount of times he had caught her unaware were too many to count.

“Safe and solid, protecting and proud,” Cole suddenly spoke, staring at her as she approached. “He feels like quiet, stronger when you hold him.”

 _Cullen,_ she realised, finding herself smiling a little at the information. “Really? That’s how he feels about me?” she asked, curious about it. She was like a school girl, wanting to know more about what their crush thought of them.

“Hearing her laughter makes the pain go. Bright, golden hair, warm like the sunshine,” he continued as Krem and the Iron Bull interrupted.

“How’s it looking?” the Qunari asked as the blonde put a hand on her hip.

“Eerily quiet. I sense a faint presence so whatever killed those men is just waiting for us,” she informed them, not happy about it either. “Better to head in now while it’s still early in the morning.”

“I’ll round them up,” Krem offered, turning to rouse the rest of the Charger’s into action. She noticed the Iron Bull’s jaw clenched a little and it hadn’t taken her much to figure out why. It was a known fact that the one eyed mercenary hated demons. So the idea of running into one was not exactly appealing. In fact, he had only agreed to accompany her on this job when asked specifically by Maxwell.

“Don’t worry,” Alyssa said, crossing her arms over her chest, flashing him a wide grin. “I’ll be sure to keep the bad monsters away from you.”

“Yeah, I’ll be sure to stay behind you and enjoy the view,” Iron Bull responded as Krem snorted, reappearing with the Chargers in tow.

“I wouldn’t Chief. Last time I was behind her I got zapped a little,” the lieutenant informed them as she rolled her eyes.

“Static electricity. Don’t be such a baby.”

When everything was set and ready, they began heading towards the abandoned building. As they passed through the front gate, a sense of dread swelled in her stomach. The hairs on her body stood on edge, more than before. Vines and various flora seemed to have overtaken the courtyard. Confirming the reports that this place hasn’t had proper human contact in many years.

Arriving at the front door, Alyssa took charge and held the door knob. She sensed movement inside but nothing close to them. Taking a deep breath, she locked eyes with the Iron Bull. He gave her a small nod and she opened the door.

“She knows we are here,” Cole said as Alyssa let out a few sparks, trying to shake off the jitters.

“Great,” Iron Bull muttered unhappily. She shot him a sympathetic look as they began entering further into the building. Spotting something on the floor near a door, she walked over just as the candles lit themselves up.

Freezing for a split second, she stared at the flames before slowly crouching down and picking the torn page up.

**_It’s not fair. I want to go outside. I can hear the guests downstairs. Another party. There’s always another party. Mother and Father bought me another present to make me feel better. They’re just trying to shut me up._ **

**_Cook’s scared of me. She still calls me my sweets, but she’s scared. Still, she hasn’t told Father or Mother. She’s afraid of me more than she likes them. I don’t think Cook likes herself much either, these days._ **

**_I have a new friend now._ **

**_She understands me._ **

**_She’ll help make things fair again._ **

“Whatever’s here seems to like us,” Stiches commented as the blonde heard the familiar grunt coming from Grim. Seems he had to agree with the healer. Stuffing the torn page into her pocket, the mage opened the door and they entered what looked like the gallery.

The Iron Bull and Alyssa zeroed in on several bodies slain. Heading over to the closest one, she crouched down and searched for evidence of what had killed him. The fireplace next to her lit up, providing additional light.

“From the look of their clothes, these men were looters,” the Qunari stated as she rose, finding large scratches embedded into their chest. They had died a slow, painful death.

“Probably thought to find hidden treasures here,” Alyssa agreed, looking around. “And were tortured before dying. It seems the spirit has taken an interest in us.”

“What makes you think that?” Dalish inquired as the blonde tightened her gloves.

“Call it a hunch,” she answered as they continued exploring the gallery. However, they came across a locked door, getting Cole to pick it. It led outside to the formal gardens, the warm, bright sunlight a contradiction to the dark, foreboding house.

“Krem, take Rocky, Grim and Dalish and head outside. See what you can find,” Iron Bull ordered, getting the others to split off as Alyssa, Skinner, Cole and Iron Bull headed upstairs.

A large library awaited them. Bookshelves reaching the roof, papers scattered around, more dead bodies. As the others looked around, Alyssa began skimming through some of the opened books. One book in particular caught her attention as she read it on a table. She noticed how several pages had been bookmarked.

**_How to Prevent Magic Formation In The Earliest Stages:_ **

**_Should mage blood run through your line, no matter how distant the relation, avoid conceiving in winter. While with child, sleep with dried embrium beneath your pillow to ensure good health._ **

**_Infants and most small children will show no signs of magic. However, you can purge the body of unwanted elements before they take hold. Place leeches on each of the child’s limbs. When done, burn the leeches. Be sure not to inhale the smoke._ **

The page went onto more details of other despicable acts such as almost drowning a child. Looking around, she found more books on how to prevent magic.

“The little girl was a mage,” Alyssa stated, starting to put the pieces together. “Her parents isolated her, allowing a demon to entice her with promises of making things better.”

“And so the demon possessed the girl and killed everyone. Where have I heard that before?” the Iron Bull asked sarcastically. Personally, it made her sick to her stomach at the idea of someone trying rid something one was born with.

“Let’s keep looking around. We haven’t found the missing scouts,” Alyssa called, passing by the library and headed into what seemed to be the wing where the bed chambers were. As they explored more of the area, she found several more pages from the little girl. They seemed to have originated from her diary. Reading them only enforced her hunch of what had happened many years ago.

Stepping onto a balcony back in the gallery, her eyes zoomed in on a large, green ball of fire on another balcony, further away. Narrowing her eyes, she noticed it fixated in one place.

“We need to get to that balcony,” she told the others, getting ready to launch her cable when a shimmer caught her eye. It seemed it was protected from aerial assaults. “There’s a shield around it and five bucks says the door leading to it is locked.”

“So we find a key. Not too hard,” Skinner said like it was no big deal as they heard Krem’s voice below. Heading down the steps, they met halfway as the Tevinter held out something.

“Found this by the pond,” he said as Alyssa took it and studied the hand drawn picture. It highlighted a small dragon statue with columns behind it. The Iron Bull looked over her shoulder, studying it for a moment.

“Those columns are in the library,” he pointed out and she nodded.

“So if we look from this point of view,” she slowly turned and glanced up, finding the very dragon statue above them on the marble railing. Along with the groans that ended the eerie silence plaguing the chateau. “Company.”

“Finally! Something I can hit,” the Qunari gripped his axe tighter, charging upstairs along with Krem, Skinner and Rocky. When the rest of them heard groans coming from behind, Alyssa quickly set up a static cage before launching her cable to the railing. Zipping up quickly, she studied the statue and found it was a hidden switch. Pressing it, the statue moved slightly, revealing another hand sketched drawing. This time, there were two statues and a fire in the middle.

“Bull! I have an idea but I need you and the Chargers to keep them busy,” Alyssa shouted, stuffing the sketch into her pocket as she mentally recalled the steps to the bedchambers. Honestly, she felt like she was living the National Treasure movie.

“Do what you gotta do!” he shouted back as she signalled for Cole to follow her. Together, they sprinted past the undead, heading through the library and into the bedchambers. A lone wandering undead stumbled out of the second bedroom, spotting them.

Alyssa manifested a whip made out of pure electricity, whipping the undead across the chest and sending it flying into the wall. Cole darted after it, finishing it off as she ran into the room. Spotting the two statues next to the lit fire, she studied the painting above it. Moving it aside, another hand drawn sketch awaited them. This time, showing a large dragon and a lion’s head as the clue.

“That was in the ballroom,” she muttered to herself, trying to retrace her steps but frowned a little. “Cole do you remember where the ballroom was?”

“Yes,” he responded, leading the two of them there. Throwing open the door, they stumbled upon a few more undead wandering around below. “They haven’t seen us yet.”

“Let’s keep it that way,” she whispered, quietly making her way to the lion head. Moving it, she found no piece of paper but rather, the tail of the dragon began to move. The noise unfortunately, drew unwanted attention. “So much for that.”

Cole disappeared, using his skills as an assassin to take them out by surprise as the mage shocked and burned any that came close. When they had destroyed the last one, they investigated the dragon’s tail. Pinned to it by an arrow, was a shakily written note and a key.

“ _There is no one left to remind me. I can’t trust the thoughts in my head. Some of them are hers. But these are mine. Key to balcony. Do not use. It won’t make you better. They lied. She lied,”_ Alyssa read out loud, frowning a little.

“Regret. Fear filling her body. Mother? Father? Where are you? It hurts,” Cole muttered quickly, picking up on the last thoughts of the little girl. “She was in pain but we can make it better.”

“To the balcony then,” she nodded, heading towards a door that led to it. Unlocking it, she threw the door open and found more undead guarding the green flame. What was worse, was that they wore Inquisition armour. “Shit.”

Cole rushed ahead, taking them down quickly without even giving her a chance to raise a hand. When she shot him a questioning look, he stared. “You didn’t want to kill them so I did it for you.”

“Thanks,” she swallowed, approaching the flame. As she drew closer, her eyes discovered it wasn’t a flame but a wooden chest box levitating. “This must have been hers. Binding the demon here.”

The doors to their left below opened.

“Did you find what you were looking for?” Krem called, spotting them up on the grand balcony.

Alyssa removed her gloves and grabbed the box. “I’m going to release the demon. Get ready!” she ordered, allowing flames to dance along her fingers. The flames consumed the box, burning it to a crisp. A high pitch, unnatural scream echoed out in the garden, causing everyone to cover their ears.

As the last bit of wood burned, a large demon manifested itself from the water of the pond. Iron Bull took charge, leading his company into the fight as Dalish provided cover.

Alyssa launched her cable at the demon, shocking it as Krem and Iron Bull hacked away at it. The demon grasped the cable, pulling it out and throwing it away with inhuman strength—sending her flying into a column.

Her body slammed into the stone, landing on the ground roughly. She winced, holding her left side that had connected to the column. Seeing a ball of energy coming towards her, she rolled out of the way at the last second.

 _Sorry Cullen. I’m gonna have to be reckless,_ she apologised in her head, getting to her feet and running behind the demon. Launching both cables into its back, she zipped on and summoned as much lightning as possible.

Gritting her teeth, Alyssa held on as tightly as she could as a large bolt of lightning zapped down from the sky. It struck the demon, burning it from the inside out as Alyssa tried to absorb as much of it as she was able to into her ring.

Seeing the opportunity, Cole threw a knife into its chest, giving the final blow. Its body disintegrated beneath her, forcing her to jump off before she landed on her ass. When the last bit of the demon had disappeared, the tense atmosphere lifted.

“It’s over,” she told them, wincing as she touched her side again. Probably a cracked rib—no doubt going to bruise like a bitch.

“You all right?” Iron Bull asked as Stiches came over and began assessing her side.

“I’m fine,” she waved it off and swore when he lightly poked her side.

“Cracked a few ribs,” the company healer declared.

“Like I said, fine.”

**oOo**

**_Four Days later…_ **

She was all bandaged up thanks to Stiches. He had ordered her to take it easy for a week before getting one of the healer mages to heal the rest of what he couldn’t.

“Captain Grey, your report on the mission?” Maxwell asked as she stepped into the war room. She nodded in greeting at them, giving Cullen a small smile to which he returned. Handing them each a written copy, she began informing them of their investigation and what she had concluded.

“—Lord d’Onterre’s letter suggests that the family went to great lengths to hide their child’s magic in order to maintain their family name. Isolation caused despair which drew the attention of an arcane horror demon,” she informed them as they read the report. “Evidence suggests that she became possessed by the demon and slaughtered the family. She broke free at some point, long enough to trap the demon inside of a box. I believe she died soon afterwards.”

“And the missing scouts?” Leliana asked but she shook her head. “I see.”

“Any causalities?” Cullen asked and she lightly touched her side.

“Besides a few cracked ribs and bruises, no major injuries,” she answered and Maxwell nodded, smiling at her.

“Thank you, Alyssa. You’re dismissed. Take it easy,” he advised as she left the war room. Seeing as how the Inquisitor himself pretty much ordered her to take it easy, the blonde wandered over to her favourite dwarf’s hiding place to catch up with him.

Later that night, she was finishing up some reports when Cullen entered.

“How are you feeling?” he asked, his concern touching her as she smiled reassuringly.

“Fine. Stiches is an excellent healer,” she answered, sitting back in her chair, arms crossed. “Cullen, can I ask you something?”

“Of course.”

She chewed on her lip for a moment, the thought still plaguing her mind. “What happened to that little girl…does that sort of thing actually happen?”

He knew what she meant as his eyes down casted. “Unfortunately, it’s all too common. Noble families who don’t want their name tarnished often hide their child away or even kill them. No one deserves that.”

She hummed in agreement. Wanting to change subjects, another thought occurred to her. “That day you kissed me on the battlements; how long had you wanted to do that?” she asked, curious as to what his answer would be. The question drew a small blush on the commander’s cheeks.

He chuckled a little. “Longer than I should admit,” he answered and she smirked.

“What exactly made me attractive to you? Surely it wasn’t just my looks,” Alyssa said, rising and sashaying towards him.

“You’re a kind woman. Intelligent, determined,” he listed slowly, his words drifting off as she placed a hand on his chest. Without another word, she snaked a hand around his neck and stood on her toes a little, bringing his lips to hers. When they pulled away, he raised a brow. “What was that for?”

“For being such a sweet talker,” she teased and he cleared his throat, rubbing the back of his neck. Giggling at his sudden bashfulness, she placed her hands on his shoulders. “Relax. It’s an adorable trait of yours.”

“Yes well…if I seem unsure, it’s because it’s been a long time since I’ve wanted _anyone_ in my life. I wasn’t expecting to find that here. Or you,” he confessed, resting his hands on her hips like it was the most natural thing in the world.

“The commander of the Inquisition and his captain. That will have the soldiers talking at least,” Alyssa mused as he rolled his eyes.

“You wouldn’t believe how quickly gossip spreads through the barracks. I would rather my—our—private affairs remain that way,” Cullen shook his head and she raised a brow, smiling a little.

“You _do_ know some of our friends right? Sera? Dorian? _Varric_?”

* * *

**Songs: Guren no Yumiya by Linked Horizon and Golden by Sia**

 


End file.
